This invention relates generally to an infant support structure, and in particular, to an infant support structure that produces audible and/or visual outputs.
Conventional support structures may be used to pacify and relax infants. Some conventional support structures include an entertainment component that provides entertainment to an infant on the support structure. Some entertainment components include some form of output. The outputs can be used to attract the attention of and/or pacify an infant on the support structure. For example, some entertainment components may include an output system that generates an audible output or a visual output.
However, many conventional support structures do not provide outputs that retain the interest of an infant on the support structure. Accordingly, infants quickly become disinterested in conventional support structures.
A need exists for a support structure that generates outputs that are interesting to an infant on the support structure.